<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jongie Icky by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230066">Jongie Icky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongie wakes up sick in baby space.</p><p>Hongjoong has to explain to Sannie that 'icky' means sick, not bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jongie Icky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts">BabieJongho</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from the beautiful BabieJongho!</p><p>These updates aren't very long, I don't have much time right now, as you all know, but I want to get something out for you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not often that Jongho’s sick, but when he is it’s usually bad. It’s even less rare that he wakes up little when he’s sick, but today’s a rare day. Jongie woke up the house with his baby cries, having woken up in baby space with a massive headache and fever. </p><p>Hongjoong managed to get the day off for himself and the little, but then also Sannie once the little refused to leave little space in the morning, unaware of the state of his brother. Luckily it was just a normal practice session today, something they could afford to miss when necessary.</p><p>Hongjoong leaves a now placated Jongie in his room to make breakfast for the three of them once the others have left. Sannie sneaks into the room, confused as to why his brother hasn’t come out of the room.</p><p>“Jongie!” Sannie squeals when he sees his brother on the bed. He is startled when Jongie starts crying however, unsure what to do. Jongie’s rarely in baby space, Sannie’s only ever seen it once before. “No no, Jongie no cry!”</p><p>Sannie pulls Jongie into a hug, wanting to calm down his brother. Hongjoong walks back into the room as the boy is hugging the baby and quickly pulls him away.</p><p>“Ah ah ah, bub.” Hongjoong warns, making sure that Jongie’ okay. “Don’t cuddle Jongie today, Jongie’s icky!”</p><p>Sannie gasps, his hands over his mouth, expression one of shock as he looks between Hongjoong and Jongie. “Jongie not icky!”</p><p>“Yes, Jongie’s icky today.” Hongjoong smiled sadly at the boy. Sannie’s eyebrows furrowed, looking confused and a little offended.</p><p>“No! Dada can’t call Jongie icky! Jongie good boy! Jongie not icky!” Sannie chants, stomping his feet, “Jongie not icky! Jongie not icky!”</p><p>Hongjoong laughs exasperatedly, shaking his head. “Sorry baby. Dada said the wrong thing.”</p><p>Sannie pouts at Hongjoong, repeating his phrase quieter, “Jongie not icky, Dada.”</p><p>“No, Jongie’s not icky.” Hongjoong agrees, “What Dada meant is that Jongie’s not feeling well, bub.”</p><p>“Oh.” Sannie frowns, looking over at Jongie. He then looks back at Hongjoong, hopeful. “Sannie help?”</p><p>“Of course Sannie can help, darling.” Hongjoong smiles.</p><p>Sannie claps his hands, “Sannie help Jongie be better!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AH cuties.</p><p>Feel free to request, I'm nearing the end of the list again!</p><p>Even if you don't have a request, I love reading your comments, so please comment something!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>